Beans and Wedding Rings
by Eternal Happiness
Summary: Lavi tries to figure out the perfect way to propose to Allen and the end result is more than he expected... Laven hands down! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"It's perfect Lenalee! I got flowers, a boat, I even convinced Jeryy to cook Allen's favorite meal!" Excitement bubbles to the surface and I smile.

"I've never seen you so excited Lavi, I'm glad for you guys. Although what happens if Bookman makes you leave?" Her purple eyes are filled with concern for me.

"I simply won't Lenalee, I just won't."

—

"Bean Sprout!" I notice Allen walking around the library.

"My name is Allen, rabbit." He retorts out of habit.

"If you can call me rabbit then why can't I call you bean sprout, you're just that short!" I begin to laugh.

"And you have hair that makes you look like a rabbit." Allen turns away from me but I quickly grab his waist.

"Now, now I wouldn't want you to be angry..." My mouth moves to his neck; as I begin to nibble on his flesh Allen shivers.

"Not here Lavi, I have a mission soon." Allen pushes me away and gives me a look that says 'I'm sorry.'

"What? When? How long?" I begin to feel really depressed. Man there goes all my plans.

"I leave tomorrow morning, I think for about a week. Some basic Akuma extermination I swear." Allen gives me his trademark smile. "I won't be gone long, I promise." Allen quickly kisses me on the lips and walks away. Maybe I should give it to him now? Now I have to wait for the right moment, no matter how long it takes.

The next week goes by painstakingly slow, every time I'm working I begin to think of Allen. Him and his silver eyes, and that dainty smile of his! It's drives me insane thinking about him and I think everybody notices. I'm really glad people don't just us considering the fact that we're gay and we happen to work for something similar to a church. Most people took it as a surprise, but they got used to it over time which was nice. The only person that doesn't support us is Bookman, he rarely talks to me anymore and he's more abusive when Im around. I understand where he's coming from but why is he so narrow minded? I can still be a Bookman and love Allen... Can I?

"Yay! Allen comes back today!" I sit next to Lenalee and Kanda with my tray of food. "Are you as excited as me Yu-chan~"

"Damn you, I can slice you in a moments notice." Kanda starts to get defensive.

"Not even your angry ravings can get me down today!" I stuff my mouth full of some eggs and quickly finish my breakfast.

"Are you still planing on doing it Lavi?" Lenalee asks.

"Yup! I feel strongly about this! I think I'm going to do it tonight!" I quickly stand up pushing the bench backwards, causing scrape marks. I walk out of the dining hall keeping my eye out for Allen.

**(A/N) My second story ever! If you can't tell I really love Laven, I'm thinking of updating these chapters maybe once a week or whenever I write the next chapter. Who knows, any who please review! I'll see ya next time =)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hello peoples! Chapter 2 it out and Im so excited that people are actually liking this story! Anyways enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man and I am not making any profit from this.**

Allen's P.O.V

So tired... I weakly drag my legs through the HQ's halls. I spent most of my week tracking one stupid level 2 akuma! One! It turns out he could make "copies" of himself. Which is totally unfair in my opinion. I finally make it to my room and flop on my bed. I should probably say 'hi' to Lavi but I'm so tired.

I wake up to a light knocking on the door. I sigh and pull the pillow over my head. "Oi Bean Sprout you in there?" Lavi's voice filters through the door. A blush slowly creeps onto my cheeks, throwing my over the bed I get up and open the door.

"My name is Allen, you stupid rabbit." I start to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Ah! You're so cute!" Lavi tackles me onto the floor. Lavi begins to giggle as he props himself over me. His beautiful sea foam green stares into my silver one.

"Could you get dressed and meet me at the mission boat? I want to do something tonight." My face becomes a profound shade of crimson. Lavi wickedly smiles and gets off me. 'See you soon!" The red head waves and darts down the hall. I smile at him as he runs, once he disappears from my sight I close the door and walk over to the dainty closet in the corner. I begin to strip to my boxers, once done I grab my favorite white shirt. Its a button-up with short sleeves, with gold stitching. After that I slipped on black pants that are tighter than usual. After lacing up my boots someone knocks on the door. I begin to think its Lavi and I begin to smile to myself. Opening the door I see purple eyes staring into mine.

"Welcome home Allen!" She hugs me but she quickly pulls back. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Lavi wants to go to town for some reason. Maybe he was really lonely for the week I was gone." I laugh. Lenalee smiles wickedly. "Let me fix you up." She unbuttons the two top ones revealing the top of my chest and collar bone. Teasing my hair, she smiles. I begin to feel anxiety build up in the pit of my stomach.

"Lenalee I don't like this..." My voice wavers. "Oh Allen, you need to use your looks to your advantage." She shakes her head. Quickly pulling eyeliner out of her pocket, she begins to prod my eyes. "What about my scar Lenalee? What about my scar?"

"Don't worry Allen. You will make it work." She smiles, I close my eyes trusting her.

My eyes flutter open," how do I look?" I ask sacred.

"If Lavi hadn't taken you I would totally date you!" She laughs. "You have Kanda Lena. I think you have your hands full." We started walking down the hall gossiping about the new couples in the Order. While walking to the boat, I hear some of the female finders comment on my appearance, I blush.

"Beat Sprout!" Lavi comes running up but stops mid-stride. His face turns a dark shade of crimson, and he looks away. "Lavi why are you looking away." I place my hand on his cheek rising is head upwards. "You're so cute, how can I not look away?" I grab his hand and pull him on the boat. "Come on lets go. So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the London Eye.*" Lavi smile and I smile back,"well let's go!"

* **The Eye was built in 1998 but lets go with it. I need the Eye in this story but I found out it was built in 1998 so... yea**

** YAY chapter 2 is out! I'm so excited, right now I'm working on the other chapter of Back and Forth. So look forward to it. See you next time! Also thanks for all the favorites and the followings!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) HI GUYS!I'm so glad you guys like this story. I'm staying up til 3 every morning drinking a lot of Mountain Dew just to write these chapters. Although I'm really sorry this one is knida short. The next one is extra long, trust me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man... damn... but I also don't make money off this so its all for you!**

If you've never been to London you're missing out, big time. There's so many interesting shops but there's also some pretty creepy ones too... That's why I love London, it's so black and white. Similar to that of a coin. For some odd reason the first place Lavi wants to go is some jewelry store.** (A/N Connecting the dots yet? Hehehe it's getting interesting!)** Lavi told me to look at the rings or else I would be "punished" later. Which seriously freaks me out because he uses unorthodox and cruel methods. Once it was tickle torture, and the other time he ate all my food in front of me! I had to go a whole day without eating, a whole day!

Looking around the store I found the most beautiful ring. It was a glossy raven black ring, with a silver cross engraved in it. "Lavi!" I motion for him to come over. "I like this one."

"Wow Bean Sprout you have weird taste..." Lavi ruffles my hair, I glare at him. "My name is Allen..." I begin to blush madly. As a sign of affection I playfully punch him in the stomach.

"Hey Allen wanna get us some ice cream?" Lavi smiles, I nod feeling the affects of my hunger. "Sure which kind do you want? I won't go overboard I promise." I smile at him but the red head sends me off. Why is he acting so weird lately? Being gone for a week must have made him really lonely...

Lavi P.O.V

"Excuse me miss, how much does the this ring cost?" I point to the one Allen loved. Man that kid has weird taste, even though it makes sense us being exorcists and all.

"About 1,000 m'boy, may I ask what is the occasion?" The old lady behind the counter asks politely.

I laugh,"Im planning on proposing later on tonight. I sort of need one..." The woman smiles at the thought.

"Oh Im sorry did I say 1,000 I meant to say 500 and it'll be ready in a couple minutes." I smile at her offer. "I seriously can't accept that ma'am."

"No no I insist." She plucks the ring out of the box and walks into the back. "Thank you so much!" I feel the happiness bubble throughout my body. The lady comes out of the back and hands me a beautifully wrapped box. I smile even brighter, hand her the money, and wave as I leave the store. Allen is going to be so surprised!

"Lavi here's your ice cream!" The silver boy appears with two cones, he hands me the one with one scoop while he munches on one with three scoops.

"You're really holding back Allen..." I stare at him in awe.

"Please that place didn't have enough ice cream to feed me. I didn't want to bankrupt them..." I laugh at his comment an pull him closer. "You ready to see the eye?" Allen slightly nods. "Well move it!"

Halfway to the Eye, Allen starts to get tense. Maybe he knows what Im planning once we get to the Eye... The jewelry store must have tipped him off! No no maybe Lenalee told him...

"Hey Lavi do you have your hammer with you?" Suddenly Allen's eye activates and detects an akuma and he takes off running. Why of all times does an akuma show up? Sighing I take my hammer out of my belt. "Big hammer, little hammer. Grow. Grow. Grow!" My hammer begins to expand; as I catch up to Allen he's already activated Crown Clown and is fighting a level one akuma.

"Clown belt!" White spikes shoot out of his "cape" and impale the akuma causing it to crumble.

"Now you may be free..." Allen smiles and returns his arm to normal. "You didn't even need me Allen." I begin to pout but he laughs at my poutness...

"They are just level one akuma you'll get your chance. Although Im worried that they are appearing so close to the Order. I think we shod go report it." Allen stares at me with his big silver orbs of his. I can't say no to him now...

"Alright lets head back." I hold out my hand, Allen takes it gratefully. He begins to lean his head on my shoulder. "Thanks rabbit." Allen smiles, well so much for proposing...

**(A/N) Ahhh! The next chapter is so awesome I can't wait to release it! GOLD STARS FOR EVERYONE! (More Glee references... wonderful hehehehe.) Until Monday, maybe hehehehehehe **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Oh my gosh this is the longest chapter and I'm really proud of it. :) Any who those following/favorite my stories I love you forever! Enjoy!****Disclaimer****: I don't -Man, I also don't make money off of this.**

Lavi's P.O.V  
"I see... Thank you for telling me about this. I'll defiantly look into it." Komui dismisses Allen and me. We walk down the hall in silence, as Allen reaches out for my hand I gladly give it to him. Out the corner of my eye I see the little silver boy blush deeply, and I have to say its a nice color on him. I laugh at myself, ah... he's so cute I could eat him if I could. We make it to Allen's room; right as I'm about to leave Allen doesn't let go of my hand.  
"Haha Allen am I to resistible for you?" I raise my eyebrows at him.  
"Never mind then!" He crosses his arms and pouts like a two year old. I smile at him and pull him into the room.  
"Are you tired Allen?" As I ask that he yawns and rubs his eyes. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.  
"Well get dressed for bed." I say strictly as I point to the bed. Nodding Allen took off his pants and climbed into the bed, snuggling up to his pillow. Smiling at his innocence I quickly strip my pants and jacket, I look back at Allen and I notice he's holding his arms out to me. I get under the sheets and gather Allen into my arms.  
"Good night Allen, sweet dreams." I kiss him on the forehead, Allen mumbles something in response but all the soon he starts snoring.

Allen's P.O.V

My eyes flutter open and I'm woken up by a big surprise, a sleeping Lavi. I poke his cheek just to make sure its not a dream. Smiling at myself because its not a dream I snuggle up closer to Lavi. "Why did you poke me?" His arms encircle me, and I begin to feel his breath on the back of my neck.  
"Uh... I didn't..." My voice drops off completely and Lavi slightly nudges me. I begin to turn crimson red. "I didn't want it to be a dream Lavi." I hide my face in my pillow with embarrassment. "AH! You're so cute!" The red head gives me a giant bear hug and scoops me of the bed.  
"Let me down you stupid rabbit!" I struggle and kick but I end up in a more embarrassing position. My legs are wrapped around Lavi's midsection and Lavi's hand cup my butt. "W-what do I have to do?! I want out of this position!" I try pushing away again but Lavi's grip tightens.  
"Kiss me, all you have to do is kiss me." Lavi looks into my eyes so I know he's telling the truth.  
"That's it?" Lavi nods smiling. "Okay..." I lean in and gently brush my lips against his; One of Lavi's hands moves to my head and starts threading through my hair. Lavi licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly give. His tongue begins to roam around my mouth, saliva drips down my chin, I slightly moan. Lavi pulls back slightly panting.  
"Allen I think we should head to breakfast..." Lavi sets me on the bed  
"Why?" My chest begins to tighten, and I feel confused.  
"One I don't think I can control myself and your stomach has been growling for quite some time now." The red head chuckles and my face begins to flush. Quickly putting on my pants and buttoning up shirt, I start rushing down the hall making way to the dining hall. "Allen please wait!" Lavi calls after me, but I don't look back.  
Once I made my way to the dining hall which wasn't that hard by now I walk over to Jerry. I like to call him the most amazing cook in the world. "Hey Jerry."  
"Oh what's wrong Allen?" The pink haired cook looks concerned for me. " Oh its nothing I promise. Can I have the usual?" The cook still look concerned but still makes my food. I thank him and I sit at an empty table. At least I can eat now, its not like I need Lavi anyways. Halfway through my meal the rabbit shows up.  
"Allen what the hell was that?" Lavi's face was as red as his hair. I refuse to meet his eyes, I continue to eat my meal. "Fine I guess I have to punish you." Lavi begins to eat my food, glaring at him I push all my food towards him. "I'm not hungry anymore, sorry Lavi." I get up twirl on my heel and walk out of the hall until I run into Lenalee.  
"Allen I'm so happy for you!" Lenalee grabs my hands and hugs me. "Uh Lenalee what are you talking out?" I pull away searching her eyes. "Didn't Lavi pro- " Lavi suddenly runs up and whisks the Chinese girl away. Okay... I enter my room and I quickly flop onto my bed. Ah.. it smells like Lavi. I close my eyes and breath in his scent. Reopening my eyes I see a little black box in the corner.

Lavi's P.O.V

I begin to tell Lenalee all about my semi-amazing night with Allen but my more spectacular morning with him. Every single minute of it, sighing I put my head in his hands. Lenalee rubs small circles on my back, "Lavi you're stupid." I rise my head up looking at her with disbelief. "What? I'm not stupid, I'm a freaking bookman."  
"You may be able to read lines and lines of words but you can't read what's in between the lines." She shakes her head in disappointment. "Then tell me whats between the lines! Lenalee I don't want to lose Allen, and I don't want him to be mad at me either." I plead and beg with her.  
Lenalee sighs. "Allen is afraid." She gets up and walks away, without her usual pep in her step. He's afraid? Of what? Sighing I also get up and walk around the HQ. He can't be afraid of losing me can I? That's it! That's why he's mad. Man Allen is so stupid, why can't he understand that I want him to be mine forever. I end up walking back into my room, and falling asleep on my bed. I couldn't sleep last night mainly because I was freaking out that Allen snuggled right next to me. My eye's drooping I finally drift off to dreamland.

Allen's .

"Lavi open the door right now!" I begin to pound on the door even harder. I could break down the door if I wanted too but you know invasion of space and all that. Hearing shuffling through the door I feel relief and I stop banging. "Jeez Bean Sprout you know how to ruin a good dream." Lavi yawns and threads it hand through his hair. Wanting to get to the point I bull the little black box out from my back pocket.  
"Why do you have this? Just what are you plannnig Lavi? Please, please tell me." I feel tears slip down my cheeks. Lavi's eyes widen in shock, trying to grab the box I move it out of his grasp. "Please Allen hand me the box, trust me." I'm still very doubtful, but I need to trust Lavi. I hand him the box silently.  
"Allen, I know you're afraid." My eyes widen, how does he know? "I'm really sorry I made you feel this way but you couldn't be more wrong. I was planning to do this yesterday but the akuma kind of messed this up, but Allen when I'm with you I feel like nothing else matters. Not being a bookman, or an exorcist, nothing. I love seeing your smile, and I want to make you smile for the rest of your life." Lavi drops to his knee and opens the little box with the ring I liked in it. "Will you do the honor of being my bride. Will you Allen Walker marry me?"

**(A/N) MWHAHAHA cliff hangers man. Once again I'm really proud of this chapter. I actually haven't wrote the next chapter *gasp* Im writing 3 fan fictions at once and its really hard to jump around from story to story. I might stop writing Back and Forth for a couple days and try to finish this one. Ah who knows. I WILL NOT UPDATE TOMORROW. On Sunday I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man this is purely fan made.**

"What did you say?" I'm totally shell shocked. Did he really just ask what I think he did?

"Will you marry me?" Lavi has lost his smile and looks at me determined.

"I've imagined you saying that so many times in my head. The only thing I didn't imagine is me saying I have to think about it. I love you Lavi I truly do it's just I'm not sure about the idea."

"What? What do you mean?" Lavi stands up towering over me.

"I need to think. I've dreamed about us getting married, in fact it's getting me excited as I speak. It's just I don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry Lavi." I reach up for his lips and kiss him but he doesn't kiss back. Quickly pulling back I walk away leaving Lavi standing there. I must have really hurt him.

The next week passes in a blur. Lavi avoided me 24/7 but it didn't work out as well as he planned. Small work space I guess, but luckily he got a mission so I didn't run into him anymore. Which in my opinion was a good thing I had to think about what Lavi asked me. I want to say yes so bad but with the war going on and me being the destroyer of time and all it's hard to say yes. Plus Lavi's a Bookman; there will be a day where he has to leave me. I don't want to hurt him and I know he doesn't want to hurt me, but I think I already crossed the line.

**Lavi POV**

Why, why did I do that? Sometimes I'm such an idiot it amazes me. During my mission, I was in some town and I kind of had to get rid of my "sexual frustration" so I ended up sleeping with some random girl. What am I going to tell Allen? _Hey I slept with some random girl, do you want to get married? _No I can't tell Allen, its best if he didn't know. He's having a hard enough time with the war and all that junk. I shouldn't have asked him, I'm just putting more and more pressure on him.

"Hey Lavi I need to tell you something." Allen catches me off guard when I was thinking. Dammit he's going to say no, brace yourself Lavi boy.

"Yes."

"What?" I stand there flabbergasted.

"I said yes you stupid rabbit. Unless you want me to say something else?" He smiles. Happiness bubbles to the surface; I pick up Allen and spin him around like in the cliché movies. Setting him down, I pull him into a long passionate kiss.

"Lavi not here." Allen pulls away embarrassed, blushing.

"I want everyone to see how much I love you my blushing bride." I try to kiss him again but he pulls out of my reach.

"I get that; it's just that some people don't approve of our relationship... The silver boy looks away. Smiling I grab his arm and start dragging him to my room.

"Where are we going?" Allen asks gladly.

"Getting you that ring."

Once Lavi took me into his room he placed the ring on my left ring finger. He smiles and drags me onto the bed. Quickly getting things started Lavi starts kissing me deeply. Licking my bottom lip, I open my mouth letting him in. The red head begins to roam my mouth causing me to moan.

"Allen do you want this?" Lavi pulls away panting.

"I want to love you Lavi, completely." I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer.

Lavi P.O.V

Oh. My. God. I just did _it_ with Allen, and let me say… SCORE! It's hard to put it in words but I'm glad I have Allen. Not because of the sex but I finally know what love is. I look at the boy who makes my world go around. He's snuggled up against my chest slightly snoring. I smile and wrap my arms around him, falling asleep.

I wake up to Allen trying to my out of my arms. "Nice try Bean Sprout. I'm not letting you go this time." I tighten my grip on him. Opening my eyes, I see Allen turning a deep shade of red. "Don't look Lavi!" Allen tries to cover my eyes but it fails. "Fine! I was going to get dressed and get some breakfast, my stomach won't stop growling."He squirms out of my arms and throws a blanket over my head so I wouldn't be able to see him. I pull the blanket off and Allen is already half way dressed. Shaking my head I slide out of the bed and start getting dressed myself. "Come on Allen let's go together."

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but I'm working on a extra long chapter just to make up for this short short chapter. On another note, THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE REVIEWING FOR THE STORY!I just had to say that. All those that review and favorite get an internet hug *hugs* Anyways have a good night/day!**

***ANOTHER NOTE* I added more to the chapter so please read the rest of it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier: I don't own -Man, this is purely fan made. Im not making any money off of this.**

Allen's P.O.V

Breakfast was the most awkward event in my life. First I couldn't sit properly because of what Lavi did last night, who knew he could be so aggressive… Lavi insisted that I should sit on his lap which deserved a hard blow on the head and me calling him a perverted rabbit. Secondly Lenalee saw the ring on my finger then she tackle hugged me. This helped the whole back aching situation; for some reason it felt like the world hated me for saying yes to Lavi. Lastly my eye has been activating when there are no akuma around me, and when it does deactivate my eye starts gushing blood. Maybe it's just my body saying I've taken a long break and I need to get back to work. With my fantastic luck my eye does this halfway through breakfast.

"Allen is there an akuma among us? Man those bastards won't give up!" Lavi jumps up and places his hand on his hammer. I shake my head. "My eye has been acting up lately. I think I should leave because I know you aren't going to like what going to happen next." Leaving the dining hall but Lavi follows me.

"Don't hide your problems from me Allen. We are going to get married; I don't want you to hide things from me." Lavi grabs my upper arms and looks directly into my eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I need to see Komui, I need a mission or this is going to get worse…" Just as I finish my sentence dark red liquid comes pouring from my eye. Lavi looks dismayed, like he just witnessed a brutal murder.

"Why did Mana do this to you? It's just horrifying…"

"Don't talk about Mana like that! He loved me, he did this for me. Not for the fourteenth!" I growl at Lavi. Instantly realizing what I said I promptly apologize. "I'm sorry Lavi, it's just Mana loved _me, _I know he did. Those words were for me not the fourteenth. Mana wouldn't curse me if he didn't have a reason too." A speck of blood trickled down my cheek and tumbled onto the floor. Almost like a tear.

"Allen I didn't mean too, it's just I hate to see you in pain." Lavi leans forward for a kiss but abruptly Bookman snatches the redhead by the collar.

"Stupid apprentice, you have translating to do!"

"I was on my way to the library you damn panda!" Bookman kicks him in his side. "Well, to me it looks like you were about to make your way with Mr. Walker." We both immediately blush a dark shade of red. Lavi starts laughing wickedly.

"I already did you stupid panda! How about dem apples?" Lavi crosses his arms in triumph. Bookman swiftly kicks him again, and I begin to walk away shaking my head. Best not get in between a fight with two Bookman. Making my way to Komui's office, I wipe the blood from my eye. Man this seriously needs to stop. Knocking first I enter the mess that is Komui's office. "Komui I need a mission." I look for any signs of life, but I find none. Papers fly upward and a body rises slowly and very creepily. "Have I got a mission for you Allen…"

Lavi P.O.V

Stupid panda… I rub my side carefully. Man he was really violent today, more than usual actually. I check the clock that lazily hangs on the wall. 12:00 p.m, I spent all day translating! I really need my daily dose of Allen. Walking towards his room I begin to think about what happened earlier this morning. So much blood, maybe I should leave him alone for today. Plus he said he was going to ask for a mission, I should let him sleep. Turning back to my room, a pit in my stomach begins to form. _Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?_ Now rubbing my stomach, I walk into my room. Quickly flopping onto my bed, I begin to adjust my body to lie on my left side. Settling into my bed I stretch my right arm outward and I feel something crumble under the pressure of my arm. Opening my eyes I see a piece of paper with Allen's handwriting on it, curious I open the paper.

_Lavi,_

_ It's really strange writing you a letter being that we see each other all the time. Anyways I got assigned a three month long mission and I can't tell you where it's at because I know you would just follow me. Don't worry though it's just some simple akuma extermination. Probably by the time you get done translating I'll be gone. I tried to tell you in person but Bookman wouldn't allow me in. Sometimes he's really irritating like you say. Sorry for snapping at you earlier, I just had to do something about my arm and eye. I hope to see you in three months, maybe by the time I get back we can start planning. You better be here when I get back! Love you!_

_ ~Allen_

Tears slip down my face as I read the letter three or so more times. Three months? So much for my daily dose of Allen.

**(A/N) Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Recently we had to put my cat down, and I had to stockpile chapters... Anyways the whole 14th thing, I'm playing off what Cross said in the manga. When Mana put Neah's memories in Allen he was saying I love you to Neah not Allen. That's the whole 14th situation thingy. I'll post the next chapter soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer: I don't own -Man this is purely fan made. I'm not making money off of this story.**

Lavi's P.O.V

That was the worst three months in my live. Every week felt like a month, and every month felt like a year. No matter what I did there was always a dull ache in my chest. I guess that's what happens when you love someone with your full being. Leaning back in my chair I balance my pencil between my nose and mouth. I hope Allen gets back soon…

Allen's P.O.V

I feel so… amazing! No not even that word expresses my feelings perfectly. I finally finished my mission, so here I am on my way back to the Order with an extremely clingy finder. There isn't a centimeter of space between us; I've tried to play the "I'm gay" card but her response is always "I'll change that." I've even been tempted to say that I'm getting married but I decided against it. Finally reaching London, my body begins to tingle with excitement. Lavi here I come!

"Uh… Allen there has been someone following us for quite some time." The finder points out. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" I face the finder clearly angry.

"I didn't want to ruin our date…" She clings to my arm, and I hear a screech behind me.

"Allen is mine lady!" I turn around to see two Noah, Tyki and Road. "Go call for backup!" I yell at the female finder, she swiftly runs off.

"Allen that isn't a very nice way to greet us! Why are you on a date?" Road yells at me. "Crown Clown! Now let's get this started!"

Lavi's P.O.V

"Attention all exorcists! Two Noah have been spotted in London. Prepare to attack, at the moment Allen Walker is taking care of the threat. Prepare to attack, that is all." My eyes widen, two Noah… Oh my god Allen! I begin to rush out of the library but Bookman stops me.

"Move out of the way you damn panda!"

"No you idiot apprentice, you're too involved with this…" Bookman kicks me in the side. "Don't you call me panda! Now I want you to translate these books by tomorrow!" He hands me five books and walks off, this is ridiculous.

Finally done with translating, I head to the dining hall hoping to find Allen, he should've been done with the Noah by now. Instead I found a crying Lenalee and Jerry. Slightly regretting my next decision I ask the crying people what's wrong.

"Allen… he's…" Lenalee cries even harder. Jerry finally speaks up to fill in the blanks. "Medical Bay." My eye widens and I break out into a sprint. I knew I should've gone with the others! I could've made a difference in the battle. Damn panda making me stay behind! Ignoring all the people that try to talk to me and comfort me, I finally make it to the medical bay. Stopping outside the door to catch my breath and prepare myself for what's ahead. Allen's already faced a Noah twice and almost died each time. In fact I thought he was dead for one of the attacks. Exhaling I walk into the madhouse that is the medical bay. Nurses and doctors run around madly, patients occupy every single bed. I start looking around for my Bean Sprout, I see Komui leaning over someone working like a well-oiled machine. Panicking, I dodge nurses I make my way over to Komui.

"Lavi you shouldn't be over here, you wouldn't like it."

"Komui I don't care let me see Allen!" Komui sits up and points to a chair. Understanding I sit in the chair, waiting for over an hour. The director finally lets me over, and the first thing I have to say is I hate all Noah! Every single one of them, seeing Allen like this makes me want to kill them all. His entire body, except for his face, was wrapped in white gauze. Allen's skin was deathly pale, even more than usual and that scared me. Dread sinks into the pit of my stomach, Komui must sense this.

"Don't worry he'll be fine within a couple of days." He puts his hand on my back and quickly walks off. Tears slip from my face, of Allen why are you always in pain?

Allen's P.O.V

Bright lights assault my vision as I open my eyes, quickly closing them on instinct. Where am I? I try shifting my body but there is something heavy on my leg. Reluctant I open my eyes again; this time it doesn't hurt as much. Leaning upward a wave of dizziness makes me fall backwards, landing with a 'thunk.' Shifting my body so I can see why I can't move my leg. Seeing spots of red I calm down.

"He hasn't moved since you got here." A nurse walks up to the other side of the bed. I shake my head at his stubbornness. "Could you wake him up for me please?" She nods and shakes his shoulder. He jerks awake like he was having a bad dream.

"Lavi my leg is not your pillow." I scold him jokingly. "Ah Bean Sprout you're awake! Thank god…' I roll my eyes. "Lavi go to your own bed, I'm fine." I try to convince him but he shakes his head.

"Please Bean Sprout you just got your butt handed to you by two Noah, I'm not going anywhere." Too tired to argue I sink back into the pillows and sleep.

**(A/N) Mwhahaha. Another chapter finished! I'm so excited, I'm hoping making 10 chapters of this and I already have a sequel planned in mind. YAY! I MADE COOKIES FOR ALL! *hands out cookies* See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, purely fan made. NO MONEY EARNED**

Allen's P.O.V

I wake up in a dark dank in a room, alone. Sitting up I search the room for any traces of Lavi, but I can't find any. Confused I get off the couch and I start walking towards my room. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I begin to wonder what happened to Lavi. Bookman probably found him and dragged him to the library to translate something. Smiling at myself I walk into my room and slide into my bed. Snuggling up to the pillow I feel something under the pillow, curious I lift up my pillow to see a note with Lavi's handwriting. So he's pulling the same trick on me too.

_Allen,_

_ I guess you know what is going to happen next since you pulled this same trick on me. I'm going to be gone for a couple months, so wait for me okay? I'm sorry this is something that Bookman is making me do. I'll see you soon 'kay? Love ya Allen!_

_ Lavi_

I smile at myself, that Bookman is real slave driver. Tears slip down my cheeks as I read the letter once again. I guess I'll be alone for quite some time, maybe I should get a hobby. Maybe I can start playing the piano again, but the higher ups might think I'm plotting against them. Man it really sucks having the musician's memories inside my head. Falling back down into my pillows and fall asleep.

Carrying book around the library, it makes me think about Lavi. Man it's only been one month and I feel lonelier than ever. Lately Lenalee has been noticing this so she's trying to include me more but it hasn't really been working as well as she thought it was. I've just wanted to mope around and do nothing, except for playing the piano. Luckily the higher ups haven't said anything about my trying to take over the world. I laugh to myself, and pick up more books.

"Lenalee where do I put these books?" I look over my shoulder at the Chinese girl; her hair has finally passed her shoulders. "Where you put the others, see Allen isn't this more fun than moping around your room being all depressed?" She moves some books to the other side of the room.

"I wasn't moping, I was practicing piano."

"Is that why you were lying on your bed practically crying?" I turn a shade of red and put down some books. "I think I'm heading back to my room." I head out the door but Lenalee calls after me. "Allen! I'm sorry about that I didn't mean too." She apologizes, but I don't accept it. "Sometimes it's just better to be alone." I walk away but she grabs my arm. "Let's go shopping!" She grabs my arm and drags me out of the Order.

"So what are we doing here? I feel so out of place…" Lenalee drags me into a dress shop. Tons of silvery feathery wedding dresses line the walls. Women crowd one corner of the store whispering excitedly. The Chinese girl pulls me over to the corner and she gossips with some other girls. Sighing I begin thinking about what I should do for our wedding. Maybe I should go to some tux shop or something… Wait, my eyes widen is this why we are in a dress shop?

"Lenalee, are you serious?" I pull her sleeve, she turns and wickedly smiles. "Let's get started!"

Lavi's P.O.V

"Hey Lavi!" Allen greets me through the phone. I smile at his enthusiasm, he sounds really happy lately. "What's up Bean Sprout? I can't talk for long; Bookman is being a… well a Bookman."

Allen laughs at my "joke," and asks a question, "Hey when are you coming back to the Order?" His voice gets softer as he reaches the end of his question. I smile, "About next week maybe Monday?"

"Really?" His voice sounds hopeful. "Okay I'll see you then! Love you!" He quickly hangs up the phone. Just what is Allen planning? Sighing I walk back to our room, man I miss Allen. Unlocking the door I flop on the bed and snuggle with a pillow imagining it was Allen. "You miss Mr. Walker that much, impressive…" Bookman walks into the room acting all high and mighty. "Yea I miss Allen, big deal." I roll over on my side ignoring Bookman. "Lavi, you're a Bookman! You cannot miss him, you can't love him anymore!"

"Bookman tell me something have you ever loved someone so much that you would want to leave all this behind?" Sitting up I stare at him determined. Panda sighs, "Yes Lavi, but I gave that person up, there needs to be Bookman that aren't biased." I fall backwards and snuggle with the pillow again.

**(A/N) Such a sort chapter... depressing. To those eating all the cookies, yay! I love baking so much, beside writing I love baking and drawing. Next chapter I will have brownies! Woot woot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man this is purely made. No money is earned from this!**

~Four Months Later~

Lenalee P.O.V

Why am I doing for this? I could've just say no but I just had to plan Lavi and Allen's wedding for the happy couple. I'm extremely jealous of Allen, I mean who wouldn't be? He's marrying Lavi, I've kind of always had a crush on him ever since I saw him but Allen got to him first. Maybe I can date Kanda but he hates the world and we don't exactly get along. Plus Komui would kill both me and Kanda if he ever found out I was dating someone. Shaking my head to get rid of the ideas my brother would do I sigh and walk to Allen's room so I can help him get ready for the big surprise we planned quite some time back. Knocking I enter the room, and may I say Wow.

"Lenalee are you sure about this? I don't like this idea; maybe I should get dressed in the chapel or something. Walking around the Order in this would embarrassing…" Allen turns slightly pink. I giggle at his attire and wave my hand at him.

"Oh please there's barely anyone here… Plus there's going to be no one seeing you guys except me and Komui." Allen struggles to get out of the chair, "Let's get this over with."

Lavi's P.O.V

I stretch out my arms and place them behind my head, man it's good to be back in London. Maybe I should by something for Allen I look at the stores we pass by… but Bookman wouldn't let me off the short leash. Thinking of ways to sneak away, Lenalee comes running up to me. Panting she hugs me quickly and grabs my arm. "Sorry Bookman I need to borrow Lavi for a couple hours or maybe a couple days." Lenalee waves at Bookman as he raises an eyebrow then she drags me down the streets making our way to the Order. The Chinese girl smiles sinfully, she continues to drag me down the road to the Order.

"Lenalee what are you doing? It's starting to freak me out…" Trying to pull away but she tightens her grip on my arm. "I'm giving you a very big surprise. I promise you will like it very much. Now, now do be afraid." She smiles wickedly again; we open the double doors and walk into the dark hallways. I inhale the stale air, ah feels like home. The Chinese girl drags me into her room and forces some clothes into my arms. "Change," she points to the wall the separates the room. Sighing I walk behind the wall and try to figure out how to but on the clothes Lenalee gave me. I put on a linen white shirt and through and black dress coat. Slipping on the creased black pants, I put on the black shoes

"Uh Lenalee how do I put on this tie?" Confused I walk out behind the wall holding a crimson red tie in my hand. The Chinese girl blushes and messes with my tie around my neck. "Worthless Lavi, I wonder why Allen even likes you…" She shakes her head. "It's because I'm so handsome!" After fiddling with my tie, she quickly tightens the tie and smiles.

"Perfect!" Lenalee smiles and rushed me out the door.

"May I ask why you are doing this? I mean I'm in a formal suit and you're dragging me all around the Order."

"It's a surprise!" Running around to the other side of the Order we finally stop in front of the chapel doors. "Well what are you waiting for your bride awaits." Lenalee opens the doors and I'm taken aback by what waits for me behind those doors.

**(A/N) I really want to finish this story, so I'm working on the last chapter as we speak. After I finish this I'm going to be taking a break so I can work on some new stories (because I hand write all me stories then type, which takes some time to type.) I also want to finish Back and Forth. :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, this is purely fan made. I'm not making any money off of this.**

Lavi's P.O.V

I have to say this is the best thing that's ever happened to me, when I entered the chapel my heart stopped. Allen was standing right next to the cross on a small platform. He wears a white dress, yes a white dress. Veils of fabric encircle his waist, while the upper part of his dress has lace around it. Silver trim lines his dress and Allen wears a shoulder-high glove to his arm. White petals trail up in between the pews and white flower line the floor with black ribbons tied around them. Allen turns a slight shade of pink when he sees me entire the chapel, smiling Lenalee pushes me forward causing me to walk to Allen. I've never seen Allen look like this; he looks like a beautiful princess…

Blushing I walk down the aisle and quickly take my place next to Allen. "A-Allen what is this?" The silver boy smiles, "We're getting married of course! Unless you don't want to…"

"You're kidding right? Is this why Lenalee made me dress like this?" I hold out my sleeves, Allen smiles at my quip. "Trust me I know how you feel…" Allen plays around with his skirts with a dark look on his face. It quickly clears up and he smiles again. "Shall we continue?" I nod smiling at Allen, I quickly grab his hands.

"Well let's get this started shall we?" Komui comes up and stands in between us. "I assume you don't want me to tell Bookman about this right?"We both nod quickly as we think of what would happen if he would find out. I shiver at the thought, and my side starts aching. As Komui starts talking, I can't help but drift off into dreamland. What is going to happen when Allen and I get married? Will we stay with the Order or will we just leave? What's going to happen if Bookman makes me leave? All these questions bounce back and forth in my head but I simple squeeze of a hand brings me back to reality. Allen looks into my eyes as to say _don't worry, we'll make it work._

Allen… Why are you so calm about this? There are so many things to worry about after this. I'm not sure I can handle this… "Now Lavi do you take Allen as your…"

"Let's just go with wife for now. I'm in a dress; I'll just go with wife." Allen smiles at me. "Okay," Komui smiles "You wife." Komui smiles at Allen.

"I do!" I look at Komui and he nods slightly. "Now Allen do you take Lavi as your husband?"

"Well of course!" Allen smiles even more brilliantly. Lenalee hands Allen and me two silver wedding bands. I put one silver ring on his hand, and Allen stumbles to put mine on my finger. I lean down and whisper "Don't worry, I'll help." I guide Allen's hand I put the ring on my finger.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Gladly taking the offer I lean down and deeply kiss Allen, in response he puts his hands on my head, pulling me closer. "Come on guys save it for the bedroom you two!" Komui pull us apart, shaking his head. Allen turns dark red and looks away. "Can I get out of this dress?"

"Don't worry; I'll help you take it off." I wrap my arms around Allen's body and he quickly squirms out of my arms. "I'm heading to my room! You coming?" Allen whispers the last part so only I can hear. "You bet Allen." We walk out of the chapel feeling wonderful like nothing in the world could stop us. Hand in hand we make into Allen's room; I quickly pick up where we left off. I deeply kiss Allen and push him into the bed kissing him even harder.

"L-lavi wait!" Allen quickly pulls away. "Let me take off this bulky dress first!" I chuckle darkly. "I can do that…" Quickly undoing the ribbon and the ties, slipping the dress off of him I smile. I start kissing him again, even deeper. Allen moans as he pulls me closer. I start roaming his mouth and Allen moans again.

"Is this going to be like last time Allen?" Pulling back I start taking of my shirt. Allen turns even redder. "Please be a little gentler…"

"Hey Lavi…" Allen snuggles up closer to me, I yawn slightly. "Yes Allen?" I pull him closer feeling happier than before, all my worries from before melted away. Man Allen was amazing… I shake my head clearing it of all dirty thoughts. Allen looks at me slightly blushing, even cuter than before.

"This is going to be a weird question but would you ever want kids Lavi?"

**(A/N) YAY IT'S FINISHED! I'm so happy at the end result, and I'm planning on making a sequel some time soon. But I'm taking a quick break to write Back and Forth and another couple stories! Thank you for sticking with me throughout this FF. I thank you all for reading! Have a wonderful day/night/afternoon/evening bye bye!**


End file.
